<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin the Bottle by sapphose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256439">Spin the Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/pseuds/sapphose'>sapphose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Game Is Afoot [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, quickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/pseuds/sapphose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak draws the line at Julian's latest game suggestion: Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir &amp; Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Game Is Afoot [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin the Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/gifts">eilu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the beginning, this series was going to be them getting together over games that required telling the truth. Since that happened over the course of the first three, it's apparently just fun fluff from here on out! (Either that, or I start addressing the actual plot of the show.)<br/>Thanks to eilu, whose comment suggested the idea of spin the bottle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Absolutely not,” Garak said dismissively, not looking up from his PADD. A perceived lack of investment was key. If they entered into an argument, he feared all hope was lost.</p><p>Julian was not so easily deterred. He prowled towards the couch like a predator stalking prey.</p><p>“You like kissing me,” Julian pointed out, and purposefully ran his tongue along his lower lip.</p><p>Garak looked up from his PADD. A fatal move, and they both knew it.</p><p>“It’s not kissing <em>you</em> that I object to. It’s others.”</p><p>Julian was standing right before him now, smiling dangerously.</p><p>“You could find someone you like kissing more than me,” Julian purred, and before Garak knew what had happened Julian was straddling him, knees on either side of Garak’s thighs, PADD swept aside.</p><p>(Perhaps it was a lie, to pretend that Garak’s well-trained, finely-honed instincts couldn’t have stopped the human if he tried, but Garak could not bring himself to want to try.)</p><p>“I highly doubt that,” Garak murmured. He maneuvered his hands beneath Julian’s rear and squeezed, producing a delightful shiver. Julian rocked into the touch.</p><p>“You won’t know if you don’t try.” Garak’s skin exploded in tingling thrills everywhere Julian’s warm breath touched. Julian’s own hands drifted to Garak’s shoulders, kneading slowly, deliberately.</p><p>Garak was losing ground.</p><p>“Tell me, is this practice human or Trill?” he asked, as Julian’s touch trailed to his chest.</p><p>“Human,” Julian whispered into his ear. Garak recognized his opportunity and began to nibble along Julian’s jawline, enjoying the captivating moan in response. Julian was so open, so blatant, with every expression and vocalization. It almost overwhelmed Garak, the idea that he could cause another being so much pleasure.</p><p>“Why would Lieutenant Dax play a ridiculous human game at her party?” He punctuated the statement with a gentle bite at the crook of Julian’s neck, earning a gasp.</p><p>“She’s already taught us all the ridiculous Trill games she knows.” Julian’s voice was rapidly growing raspy and breathless. Garak grinned, secure in the knowledge that he had regained the advantage.</p><p>“Why does the game have to be ridiculous at all?” He probed with his fingers, slipping one hand upward beneath Julian's shirt and the other diving below Julian's waistband.</p><p>“It’s a party. We aren’t- ah- trying to be serious.” Julian writhed, increasing the sense of pressure Garak felt in his own groin. “Aren’t there any games you play just for- for fun? Someone once told me about Cardassian pinochle.”</p><p>Garak withdrew his hands and leaned back, away from Julian’s face.</p><p>“Whoever told you that was playing a joke on you.” He had serious qualms with the Federation Standard habit of relabeling everything in their own terms. ‘Cardassian pinochle,’ ‘Alterian chowder,’ ‘Alvanian bees.’ As if any new thing encountered in the infinite universe was merely a copy of something already contained within the narrow band of Federation existence.</p><p>Julian pouted and made a noise of irritation at the loss of contact.</p><p>“He was a Vulcan security officer,” he grumbled. Garak allowed that this was not a type likely to be predisposed to jokes, and changed tactic.</p><p>“Then perhaps he was simply uninformed.”</p><p>Julian sighed.</p><p>“So that’s a no to spin the bottle?” He angled his head, batting his eyelashes longingly, which he only did when he knew it was unlikely to make a difference.</p><p>“You may play if you wish, my dear. I will not.” In the beginning, Garak hadn’t been sure he would be able to stand his ground, but he was not going to admit that now that he had won. (Julian could also have conceded sooner, but then it wouldn’t have come to this, wanton and wanting in Garak’s lap.)</p><p>“What about with me?” Julian closed all but the last few centimeters of space between their mouths. “If it was just with me, would you play?”</p><p>“We wouldn’t need to spin a bottle for that.” Garak would never neglect a comeback, but he knew (as Julian did) where their game would lead. He was back out of control, and he could feel it, and he had never craved the sensation more.</p><p>“No,” Julian agreed, and smiled lasciviously. “We could just jump right to the kiss.”</p><p>“We could,” Garak repeated, and anything else he might have said was swallowed by the dark depths of Julian’s eyes.</p><p>“Would you like that?”</p><p>Garak nodded, a silent confession.</p><p>The inevitable kiss itself was slow, a push and pull rhythm like everything else about their relationship. Back and forth between safety and danger, in and out of control, confidence and uncertainty, the tension of false truths and honest lies.</p><p>Garak didn’t know how long it would last, if one day their game would end, stopped by politics or war or even boredom. He did not count the days, but savored each moment, feeling uncharacteristically like a gambler who had won his first spin at the Dabo wheel.</p><p>(Or, perhaps, at the bottle.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In Voyager, Tuvok mentions Cardassian pinochle. It's a game I barely understand the Earth version of, so I guess it figures that a Cardassian card game would be very complicated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>